


Blocked In

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire





	Blocked In

You and Loki stared at the pile of ceiling blocking the exit. It was supposed to be a simple mission: get the information you needed and get out. There wasn't supposed to be a small explosion above you, the ceiling wasn't supposed to cave in and trap you. But here you were.

"So...what now?" You asked.

"I'm thinking about it," Loki replied.

During the next several minutes he spent thinking about it, you tried moving the blockage. You might be a badass, but unfortunately you just couldn't move pieces of ceiling.

"Y/N, you're going to hurt yourself," he said.

"Aw, you do care," you replied, slightly breathless.

"I'm simply stating facts."

"You love me."

He sighed. "Questionable decision on my part."

"Loki!"

"I'm joking!"

Loki sat down, beckoning for you to join him. "Now come sit, we're going to be here a while."

You sat next to him and laid your head on his shoulder. He laced his fingers with yours and kissed your head.

"Y/N?" He said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

You smiled. "I love you too, Loki."


End file.
